kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Red and Purple
Red and Purple (originally from Invader Zim) were the latest Tallest of Planet Irk, who took over the Irken Empire after their mother, Miyuki, died. At the time of their coronation, they enacted Operation: Impending Doom, in which they sent Irken spies on each of the planets. After their deaths, Zim, their least favorite soldier, succeeded them as Tallest. History Benders' Dawn Saga In Monty's Galactic Days, the Tallest were still under the rule of their mother, Miyuki, and were the first ones to operate the Massive. During the Invasion of Irk, they revealed to have began Operation: Impending Doom against their mother's wishes, sending an Irken spy to take over Planet Glomour. When Ava discovered this, she made a deal to become their spy. When Tallest Miyuki was destroyed, Red and Purple took over as rulers. They served as the secondary main villains of Operation: GALACSIA, with Dimentia being the main villain. They constantly alerted their forces of Numbuh 1 and his team, so they could ambush him on their individual planets. When the main group was going to Planet Glacia, they hired the Star Wolf Team to go after them. When they heard that Nigel had a crush on Rachel, they sent Zim down to Earth to capture and bring her to them (but they really sent Zim in the hopes he would be destroyed, and were going to send Star Wolf later). When Zim succeeded and brought her to the Massive, the Tallest talked about how Zim was a failure, and the young Irken decided to set Rachel free and betray them. Eventually, the Tallest planned an invasion of Planet Earth when they heard the Seventh Star was there. During the invasion, Ava stole the Star Pieces and brought them to the Tallest, revealing to be their spy. She hoped they would release her planet from their rule, but they lied and imprisoned them all, including Star Wolf. However, they quickly escaped, and when they got to the ship's audience room, Rachel was able to convince the Irken children to rebel against the Tallest. Afterward, the Massive started to malfunction, due to Zim's interfering, and the Tallest escaped with Nigel, Rachel, and Zim on their tail. The Tallest used a giant Sirbot called DESTIR for their fight against Nigel, Zim, and Rachel, but were easily defeated. After Dimentia was dethroned, Rattlesnake Jake dragged Red and Purple to their doom. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, illusions of Red and Purple battled Rachel, Fanny, and Patton during the Trial of Willpower. Their fight was the same as in GALACSIA, and they were easily defeated. Appearance Red and Purple are twin Irkens with green skin, two black antennas, and two fingers on each hand (having cut their thumbs off upon becoming rulers). Red has red eyes and red armor, and Purple has purple eyes and armor. Both are very skinny, and their armor only makes them seem slightly more buff, and they are usually seen hovering a few inches above the ground. Personality Red and Purple share the same beliefs as their predecessors, believing adults are the superior intelligence and children should be their slaves. For that reason, they've continued the war on kidkind and seek to make all kids into adults. For 30 years, they've managed to lie to their child soldiers, saying this was all for their own good, and they intend to help all kids, when in reality they believed children to be fools. However, they also oppose anyone who goes against their plans, including adults, and have therefore imprisoned the adult Irkens who wanted to rebel against them. They're also against any adult who isn't committed to an orderly utopia, namely ruffians such as Star Wolf. Red and Purple love to see kids struggle or in pain, and constantly laugh whenever such happens, or if kids believe their claims. They especially love laughing at Zim, believing him to be the dumbest of the Irkens, and find his loyalty and supposed "progression" hilarious. Red and Purple also love to eat treats and snacks, and are almost always seen eating them. They despair when they lose their snacks. Abilities Red and Purple aren't very strong, but before the rebellion, they commanded legions of Irken soldiers. They can hover a few inches above the ground, but they don't seem to be psychic or spacebenders. They mainly use their robot DESTIR in combat, a robot that can utilize the power of the Wisps. Weaknesses Without their legions of soldiers or DESTIR, the Tallest are ultimately weak. Stories They've Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (Trial of Willpower) *Underworld Prison Party Trivia Red and Purple are the first crossover villains whose motives are equivalent to that of an actual KND villain. Battle Quotes "We'll destroy you as soon as the song is over!" ''-Tallest Purple, dancing to Groovitron ''"OUR SNAAAACKS!" ''-When their snacks spill. ''"Ziiim, buddy, we can talk about this, right?" -Tallest Red, running low on health. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Aliens Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Twins